Happy Birthday, Daddy!
by ChaosDemon1129
Summary: The Belladonna-Arc household has always been... louder than the average family, but today is different. Today is the birthday of their patriarch, Jaune Arc. Oneshot. Knighshade (JaunexBlake)


**RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, both of which I am not.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Daddy!**

Blake stealthily slipped back into her bed as a languid smile placed itself on her lips before she snuggled closer to the chest of her husband. She froze as Jaune shifted a little to wrap an arm around her, but thankfully stayed asleep. Wouldn't want to ruin their little ones' surprise. She slowly breathed in the scent of her lover before relaxing once more in his embrace.

The door slowly and quietly creaked open before closing again and muffled footfalls snuck towards Jaune's side of the bed. Blake smiled again as she quietly withdrew from his grasp as she found out what was happening next. Two identical intakes of breath was heard from the other side of the bed before being released as a deafening shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Two childish voices cried out and jerked Jaune out of his slumber, causing the blonde to flail around before falling out of the bed with a yelp. He groaned a bit with his face pressed against the floor before glancing up at the two unrepentant faces of his eight and a half year-old children. Both of them were trying to stifle giggles at their dad's less than graceful display and easily failing at it.

"Oh, laugh at me will you?" Jaune fake growled before lunging at his children. "Well, how do you like this?!" Amber shrieked as she was grabbed around the waist while Blaine tried to dart away, only for his ankle to get grabbed. He sent a horrified glance at his mother, who was calmly watching the display from atop the bed, before he was forcibly dragged back towards his twin.

"You forget that I know _all_ of your tickle spots!" Jaune roared before submitting the two to a merciless tickle massacre. Amber shrieked with laughter as the bottom of her foot was tickled and Blaine tried to squirm his way out of his father's chokehold before a hand started to tickle his armpits. Soon the two were screaming for mercy as their father kept up his antics. A couple of minutes later the two were released as lumps of giggles onto the floor as Jaune stood up and reached his arms of his head, showing off his bare torso. Blake greedily watched as the muscles in his toned upper body stretched and rippled before he walked back over to the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I bet you had something to do with this too." Jaune accused as he started to rub circles into her thigh with his free hand.

"No comment." She deadpanned and leaned into his touch and smiled. "Happy birthday though."

"Is that today?" He wondered as Blake pulled away.

"How do you forget your birthday every year, but somehow remember every one of our friends?" She asked incredulously.

"Not as important." He said flippantly before Blake captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"It's important to me." She said after she pulled away. Jaune nodded numbly, still a little confused as to how he got such a beautiful woman to be his wife.

"Eeeew." Amber suddenly protested. She had finally recovered from her tickle attack, only to see her parents locked in a kiss. Blaine looked on silently, morbidly fascinated on the romantic gesture for a seven year-old.

 _We've got to keep those old romance novels of Blake's away from him._ Jaune thought to himself. Despite Blaine having the same blonde hair and blue eyes that Jaune had, his mannerisms were clearly taken from his mother. The boy preferred to be quiet and loved to read a book rather than to be playing video games with his sister, Amber. She looked like a mini version of Blake, but like her brother, took Jaune's personality. The only thing that the two seemed to share was the cat ears perched on their heads. Despite this, they always played well together and looked out for one another, which was a blessing at school.

"Oh please, in a few years, you and Blaine will both be kissing your own lovers." Blake said, to the protest of both Amber and Jaune, the older darkly muttering about what he would do to whoever he caught kissing his beloved daughter. Blaine only looked thoughtful, if a little perturbed. "Anyway, don't you two have something for your dad?"

"Oh yeah!" Both Amber and Blaine darted out of the room, the former squealing in joy and the latter simply grinning.

"So you _did_ plan this." Jaune accused his wife once again. Blake smirked slyly before leaning in until her lips were just brushing his ear.

"Wait until you see what I have planned tonight." She whispered sultrily. Jaune's face turned beet red and he started sputtering. Blake giggled before kissing his cheek. _Maybe Yang was onto something with this teasing thing._ The faunus' fun was cut short as Amber walked back in.

"We got you breakfast in bed!" Amber cheered. She didn't question the hue of her father's face as she placed a cup of orange juice on their nightstand. A few drops spilled in the process, due to the clumsiness she inherited from her father, but most managed to stay in the cup. She looked up at her father with a giant grin that melted his heart before she gestured for him sit back against the headboard of the bed. "You can't have unless you are in the per… proo…"

"Proper position." Blaine supplied once his sister trailed off. He had a large tray laden with food in his hands. Jaune grinned at his children before laying in the 'proper position'. Blaine nodded once before laying the tray across his father's lap. As Jaune started to chow down on his breakfast, Blake turned toward the two kids and instructed them to get ready for school. Amber immediately tried to protest while Blaine plodded out of the room with a quiet air of resignation. Blake stood up and herded her stubborn daughter out of their bedroom and towards the one that she and Blaine shared.

"Go get dressed and brush your teeth." Blake ordered firmly.

"But I wanna see Daddy eat the food we made!"

"The food that _I_ made. _You_ almost burnt the juice." Amber whined at Blaine as he poked his head into the room to correct his twin. Jaune chuckled as his kids darted out of the room. His daughter had definitely gotten her mother's skill in the kitchen. Reporting the kitchen fire to Professor Goodwitch back when they were in Beacon had been an interesting talk. Blake had since been banned from cooking anything on school grounds.

"They're certainly active this morning." Jaune grinned at his wife's dry observation before grabbing a strip of bacon and taking a bite.

"Aren't they always? Do you have work today?"

"Unfortunately, yes. A small mission with Yang, but I should be home by the time the kids get back from school." Blake sighed before laying back down and snuggling into Jaune's side and closing her eyes. "I don't need to leave for a few more hours, so feed me a bacon."

"Ugh. So demanding." He whined before reaching over and dropping a piece of bacon in her mouth. She gave a sly grin before rubbing her face against his side. He polished off the last of his breakfast and set the tray down and reached over to pet her cat ears. She immediately started purring as soon as his fingers started to stroke the soft surface.

"I love you." Jaune paused as the words left Blake's lips before smiling.

"I love you too."

"Happy birthday, Jaune!" Ruby chimed as he answered his scroll. Her smiling face covered half the screen and in the room behind here, Weiss could be seen working on what seemed to be a report. Ruby left the scroll propped up on whatever surface she was using before and raced back towards Weiss. She hooked an arm around her partner's shoulders and dragged her over to the camera.

"Thanks, Rubes." Jaune settled more into his armchair with his scroll propped up onto his chest. "How're you guys doing over in Atlas?"

"Fine, all things considered. I've had more than a few attempts on my life occur, but nothing we couldn't handle." Weiss answered coolly before inclining her head towards the screen. "Happy birthday too."

"Thanks, Ice Queen. You didn't give those guys any serious injuries, right?"

"I make no promises." Weiss scoffed before turning red. "And don't call me that stupid nickname! Just because you married one of my teammates doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

"Can you tell Ruby that you remind me of a penguin when you wear that?" Jaune chuckled as Weiss shot a glance down at her business attire before turning an even darker shade of red.

"HOW DARE YO-!" A small hand darted out and covered the heiress' mouth and dragged her struggling form away.

"Okay. Let's just calm down now, Weissy. I think you need a nap. Nice to see you, Jaune! Take care!" Ruby called out as she dragged Weiss out of the room and most likely to their shared room.

"Talk to you later." Jaune smiled and disconnected the call before standing up to stretch his legs. He yawned before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. _Oh my Dust, it's only noon! I'm so bored._

He sighed before shuffling over to the kitchen. _Maybe I can make myself a sandwich or something for lunch._ Jaune pulled the door to the fridge open and peered in, only to see a whole lot of nothing.

 _Hmm. Oh look. Mayonnaise. Now, that's some prime real estate._ Jaune sighed and pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message to his wife.

Blake's ear's twitched as her scroll vibrated. Furrowing her brow a little bit she pulled it out of her pocket. _Ooh. A message from Jaune._

 _ **J: Where's the groceries.**_

"Shit." Blake cursed aloud and covered her face with a palm. Yang perked up from beside her and leaned over to glance at the screen.

"Did you forget again?" She asked, referring to the many previous times that it happened. _Many_ times. "For someone so badass on the battlefield, how can you be this bad at housework?"

"Shut up, Yang." Blake growled as a blush spread across her cheeks. _And on his birthday too. What kind of wife am I?_

 _A bad one?_

 _Shut the hell up, me._ Her attention was drawn away from her inner argument as her scroll vibrated again.

 **J: Don't worry. I'm already heading to the store.** Blake's ears folded downwards as she sent a reply.

 **B: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to work on your birthday. I'm a horrible wife.**

 **J: Oh please. You're perfect just as you are. And besides, it's kinda weird being in the house without the kids screaming about something every second… Well, without** _ **Amber**_ **screaming about something. I think the only time Blaine's raised his voice was when he found out his favorite book got half eaten by the neighbor's dog.**

Blake giggled as she remembered the incident. It took the better part of a day to calm Blaine down from his rage and more than a couple of days for their neighbors to coax their dog out from under the porch.

 **B: That was a bad time to be that dog.**

 **J: Are you kidding? Jesse still whimpers whenever he so much as** _ **smells**_ **Blaine! Anyway, I have to go. Ren just pulled up and he's driving me to the store. We're gonna have a Men's Day Out!**

 **B: Have fun with that. Love you.**

 **J: Right back at-cha!**

"So… How's Vomit Boy doing?" Yang asked as soon as she saw Blake set the scroll down. The faunus shot her a glare towards her partner.

"What have I told you about calling my husband that?"

"Fine. Fine." Yang sighed before shooting a grin at Blake. "Vomit _Man_ then."

"I swear to Dust, I'm gonna hang you upside down from the ceiling." Blake threatened lightly, before smiling back at the brawler. "Maybe you'll like it though. I know your fetishes."

"I'm gonna hit you."

"How're things with you and Nora?" Jaune asked Ren, his best friend smiling at the mention of his wife.

"She's still a little eccentric, but I think becoming a mother has calmed her down a bit." Ren chuckled before turning to his leader. "Doesn't stop her from threatening anyone who looks the wrong way at our 'precious little pancake stack' with bodily harm."

"She wouldn't be Nora if she didn't." Jaune noted, ignoring the odd nickname. "How's my little niece? Still picking fights in the schoolyard."

"She was called into the office three times on the same day. Sent more than ten kids to the nurse's office." Ren noted, with more than a little hint of pride in his voice. "She's going to turn out exactly like her mom."

"Oum help the poor soul who marries her." Jaune chuckled as Ren shot a glare his way. Seems like even his calm friend couldn't escape the clutches of the madness that was being a father.

"Like hell I'm going to let anyone touch my little girl." He growled and narrowed his pink eyes. The two pulled into the parking lot of their neighborhood grocery store and quickly got out of the car. Jaune placed a hand on his stomach and only felt the slightest stirrings.

 _Thank Dust for modern medicines. Vomit Boy is a thing of the past!_ He mentally cheered before following after his friend. A blast of cold air hit his head as he walked through the automatic double doors. _Now what do I need? Fish is a must unless I want my whole family to come after me when I sleep. And some steak. I can't be a man without my steak._

"Sir?"

 _Maybe some orange juice too. No soda. Blake's paranoid that it'll rot the kids' teeth._

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. He gets like this when he's shopping. It's even worse when it's for clothes for his kids."

 _Potatoes are nice too. And some veggies for health. Oh crap. What did the kids like again?_

"Jaune!" Ren's voice cut through his trance and he stumbled. Almost face first into the grocery cart filled with food that was sitting right in front of him. "You've been standing in line for five minutes. Get your wallet out and pay the man."

"Okay." Jaune shrugged, already used to this happening to him, and reached into his pocket, only for the man behind the checkout counter to shake his head.

"Oh, no need. You're Jaune Arc, right?" At the blonde's nod the man let a wide grin grow on his face. "You saved my village a year ago from the Grimm. Let me pay for it."

"What?! I can't let you do that."

"Of course you can, Jaune. The man obviously wants to. And besides, it's your birthday."

"It's your birthday?! Happy birthday, Mr. Arc!" The cashier grinned all the more and pulled out his own wallet. "Now I have twice the reason to pay for this!"

"… Alright, fine. Hard to argue with two people against me. Thank you, Mr…?" Jaune trailed off.

"You can call me Elias."

"Thank you, Elias. I hope this doesn't eat too much into your salary."

"Oh please. I owe you my life."

"Psst." Amber tried to get her brother's attention from the seat next to hers.

"Hmm?" Blaine answered. A text book that was propped up on his desk was hiding a novel that he was avidly reading. The twins were both ignoring the teacher that was talking in front of them. What he was teaching was already known to them by way of visits from their Aunt Weiss. How they despised her lessons, even with Auntie Ruby to try to make them fun for the two third graders.

"I'm bored." Amber whined, her voice still low. Their mother had taught them to talk at volumes that humans couldn't hear, but faunus could. It was very helpful when pranking their dad.

"Noted." Blaine dryly answered. Nonetheless, the boy reluctantly lifted his blue eyes from his book and glanced over at his twin. "Plan M?"

"Oh yeah." The siblings gave matching mischievous grins before Blaine reached for his book bag that was hanging on the back of his chair.

Minutes later, their school was let out early due to a surprise infestation of mice that seemed to have come from nowhere. Amber and Blaine were happily throwing the ball between each other as they waited for one of their parents to pick them up.

"Heads up!" Amber joyfully yelled as she pelted the baseball towards her brother. He grinned as he snatched it out of the air with one hand and sent it right back. This continued on until the ball was just a white and red blur flying between the two, with more than a few onlookers watching on in awe.

"Aren't their parents these big shot huntsmen?" One asked. Another kid next to him nodded fervently.

"Yeah! They've saved like, a kabillion of people from the Grimm." A bigger kid, probably in fifth grade by his looks, scoffed in disbelief.

"Really? You actually believe that? They're just a couple of animal _freaks_ spreading lies." He sneered before marching over to the two faunus playing around.

"He's so screwed." A second grader muttered, only to be followed by the scandalized gasps of the kids surrounding him.

"Cuss!" Meanwhile, the bully had gotten close to the two, enough that they had stopped their game and turned towards the upperclassman.

"What's up?" Amber greeted with a smile, while Blaine narrowed his eyes after seeing the arrogant sneer on his face. His hand tightened on the ball I his hand.

"Shut up, faunus freak!" He snapped, a nasty grin spreading on his face, only for it to slip away when Amber kept smiling.

"It's not nice to make fun of other people." She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, her smile turning into a creepy looking smirk. The air around the three seemed to lower a couple of degrees. "It'll get you killed."

"What did you say?!" The bully yelled, his voice getting higher as he started to feel scared. Amber continued to smile.

"You _really_ should be asking where the other one went." He looked around, now noticing that the girl's twin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did h-!" The kid was cut off as something hit the back of his head with what felt like the force of a truck to the young boy. Despite this, he only stumbled forward as his vision swam before falling thanks to Amber kicking his legs out from under him. She giggled as he hit the floor and Blaine gave a satisfied smirk as he retrieved the ball from the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do to Johnny?!" A voice yelled from behind the gathered crowd of elementary schoolers. The twins looked back and saw half a dozen fifth graders pushing through the crowd.

"They must be friends of the guy we just fought." Blaine noted, already backing up a bit. He had the baseball in his hand and prepared to throw it. A honk sounded and the two turned to see a familiar car pull up into the parking lot of the school.

"Dad!" Amber yelled happily. Blaine kept an eye on the kids, who had finally broke free from the crowd. The six friends of the boy that they had thrashed before were sprinting towards them, scowls on their faces. Blaine lined up a shot and threw the baseball. It hit the leading guy in the face and bounced off the side right into another's. Both hit the ground hard and their friends, running too fast to stop in time, tripped over them and fell. Blaine and Amber bolted for their dad's car and desperately gestured to him to roll down the window. Amber grabbed their bags from where they had left them and tossed Blaine his. He rummaged around in it before pulling a grey orb out from it and throwing it to the ground. Immediately a large plume of smoke wafted out and hid the two from the bullies, who were just now getting up.

"They're doing it again." Jaune sighed to himself as he rolled down the windows. Blaine dove inside the back as soon as he reached it with Amber following soon behind, the girl quickly twirling around to flash a peace sign at the bullies. Jaune chuckled as he pulled away while the bullies screamed in frustration.

"Thank _Dust_ it's over!" Yang groaned as she massaged her sore arms. Blake silently agreed with her partner. The mission had run on longer than they thought. The village that they were sent to had been overrun by Grimm, but the townspeople had already known this would happen and evacuated. There were only a few casualties and both women managed to push back the monsters. They were finally heading back to Vale in the same bullhead that had brought them out there.

"You two alright back there?!" The pilot called from the cockpit. Blake nodded, even if he couldn't see them, and Yang replied back with a yes. "Good. We'll be back in the city in fifteen minutes."

"I can't wait to take a bath." Yang sprawled out on the metal floor of the air ship while Blake set herself down on one of the seats lining the walls. Both let out tired groans at the same time. "Bet you want to take one with Jaune, huh?"

"Oh hell yes." The faunus purred. She wouldn't mind a piece of _that_ cake right about now. Yang snorted at her less then formal affirmation before somehow falling asleep on the cold floor of their ride.

 _I wonder how the kids are doing._ Blake thought idly. _They should be out of school by now and Jaune is probably at home too. Hmm… I wonder if they made dinner yet. I really want fish tonight._

"We're almost there guys, hang tight!" The pilot called once again. Blake grinned before she stood up and stretched.

"Wake up, Yang." She said. The blonde continued her slumber and let out a loud snore, her face firmly pressed into the floor. Blake rolled her eyes fondly, her mind going back to Beacon and the times that all three of her teammates had to work together to get her up. In all her years of knowing her though, the huntress found the perfect way to wake up her partner. She gave a languid smile before kicking Yang in the side. _Hard._

"Ow! Son of a-!" Yang cursed as she was flung into the wall of the Bullhead, the small transport giving a little shake. The pilot said nothing, already used to bumpy rides whenever huntsman and huntresses were involved. Yang whined as she started to rub her side, her aura more than enough to dampen the blow.

"Oh please. I didn't even hit you that hard." Blake scoffed before turning to the door. She smiled again as she felt the bottom of the plane touched down on the ground. Yang grumbled as she fell into step beside the ebony haired beauty and the large door slid open.

"The potatoes are ready, Dad. Should I take them out?" Blaine called from his post in front of the oven. Jaune nodded as loud crash sounded from the dining room.

"I didn't do it!" Amber called. She rushed into the kitchen to grab the broom propped up against the wall before running out. Jaune sighed as he walked after his daughter.

"What did you break this time?" He asked as he saw Amber quickly sweeping away broken pieces of glass.

"Some cups. We can buy more, right?"

"Yup. We don't get paid for nothing!" Jaune grinned at his daughter, who returned it before he moved back into the kitchen.

"That smells delicious." A female voice made all three perk up and race to the front door. Amber made it first.

"Mom!" She cheered. Blake smiled as her daughter threw herself into her arms. Blaine quickly followed suite, his usual cool attitude thrown aside. Jaune smiled at the site as he walked towards them. _Dust, I love my family._ He proudly though as he wrapped his arm around the three.

Blake basked in the love of her family. She was still sweaty and probably smelled a bit like Grimm, but it didn't seem to matter to her children. The two snuggled close to their mother while Jaune continued to hug all of them. A beep shocked all of them into action.

"That's the fish!" Jaune yelped and rushed to the kitchen in hopes of making sure the family favorite dish wouldn't burn. Blaine quickly hopped out of Blake's arms and rushed after his dad.

"You'd better go help them." Blake set Amber down and ushered her over to the dining room. "I have to go clean up."

"Okay, Mom! The dinner will be done soon though, so hurry!" The girl shouted as she sprinted out of the room. The huntress walked over to her and Jaune's room and quickly peeled off her combat outfit before walking into their bathroom. A quick shower later and she was walking to the kitchen dressed in a fresh yukata.

"Is the food ready yet?" She whined. Her stomach let out a loud rumble as the delicious smell of fish wafted over her sensitive nose. Jaune and Blaine both rolled their eyes, the two males of the household already used to her impatience when it came to food.

"Almost. Can you go help Amber finish setting the table?" Jaune instructed. Blake reluctantly left the sweet smelling room only to see her daughter laying on the floor next to a vent.

"… What are you doing?"

"'S warm." Amber replied sleepily. Blake smiled and looked over at the table and noted the silverware and everything neatly placed.

"You did a good job with the table." Blake noted. Amber's only response was a muted mumble as she pressed her face to the hardwood flooring. The huntress giggled before she walked over to her child and pulling her onto her chest as she laid down exactly where Amber had been. Both faunus sighed in bliss as the warm air washed over them, causing Blake to start to purr in delight with her daughter following suite. They both stayed there for a bit before the delicious scent of fish grew stronger.

"Dinner's ready!" Jaune called, the two racing to their seats. He grinned as he placed the perfectly cooked and seasoned fish before walking back into the kitchen to help his son bring out the side dishes. As the rest of the family seated themselves at the table, they began to dig into their food.

Mealtimes were chaotic affairs in the Belladonna-Arc household, with the twins constantly battling each other for the best piece of food while their mother stealthily stole it from right under their noses. The kids seemed to have inherited their mother's appetite as all three piled their plates high with food as Jaune managed to nab himself a more modest portion. He grinned as he saw his wife devour her food without a thought for manners. Her mission must have been tough today. She was usually a bit more composed compared to her children, who ate as if they thought someone would take it if it was left unattended for more than fifteen seconds. Jaune watched as she grabbed a strip of fish and dropped it into her mouth before taking a big gulp of water. Blake caught his glance and gave a big grin, showing her standing on how the food tasted before restarting her quest to quiet her sometimes bottomless stomach.

Jaune laid on his bed with a book in his hand, reading glasses perched on his nose as he scanned the text. It was a hobby that he had picked up from his wife, one that he had gained when she dragged him to a bookstore/café for their first date. He smiled at the memory before an opening door caused him to look up. Blake was standing in the doorway of their bedroom with one hand on her hip.

"The kids are finally asleep." She said as she sauntered over to the bed and slipped under the covers of the bed. She set her head down on Jaune's stomach and snuggled into his side.

"Was your mission hard today?"

"Nothing Yang and I couldn't handle, although I'm probably going to be as sore as hell tomorrow."

"I'll break out my massaging stuff then." Jaune chuckled as he turned back to his book. Blake smiled as she thought about the nigh godly massages that her husband had somehow learned to do. Yang made half serious jokes that if his career as a Huntsman didn't work out, he could make do as an expert masseur.

Blake grinned before she reached over and plucked the book out of his hand. She ignored his quiet noise of protest before swinging herself up to straddle him. She leaned down to lock lips with him in a passionate kiss that left both breathless as they pulled away.

"Guess you want that massage now, huh?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! ChaosDemon1129 here with that oneshot that I told some of you about in my other two stories. Or maybe only one of them. I can't remember. Oh well!**

 **I did not create the cover for this. Just sayin'. I don't know who _did,_ but it wasn't me. **

**Also, I have recently acquired a Tumblr account that I will be using to send out updates on my storie as well as ideas on new story ideas that I may want your input on. You can also ask me anything you want on my Tumblr, whether it be about my stories, random things that pique your interest and want to share with me, or really anything else that you can think of. I'm still in the process of customizing it so it may look a bit bland, but I'll still be using it. It should be under the same name that I'm using for this site. Probably. It's my first time.**

 **Please remember to Favorite and Review on this story! You can also Follow if you want, but it's just a Oneshot so there is really no need. Thank you all for reading! I'll see you guys later!**

 **~ChaosDemon1129**


End file.
